


Something New

by MayLovelies



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 12:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12887430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayLovelies/pseuds/MayLovelies
Summary: It is rare to see a clone in anything other than armor, but for Anakin that changes when he invites one of his men to an annual Senate Banquet, where formal clothing is required for all guests.





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I wrote for finish-the-clonewar's prompt "dress to the nines". I am reusing a familiar clone oc , so some of you might know him from some of my other fics!

It was a rarity to see a clone dressed in anything other than armor, or even those black suits worn underneath armor. Aside from that, Anakin had seen them in the casual clothing they wore on kamino and as of recent, hospital garb. He had known that their lives were for the most part, dull outside of the war, so there’d be no reason for them to dress up.

That night however, things were different. A annual banquet was being held at the Senate building in a way to help fund the war by Senate donations, and Anakin (along with other Jedi) was invited to attend. This was one of those rare occasions where he and the other Jedi were welcomed as guests and not body guards and on top of that, they were allowed to bring a guest as well.

Anakin had decided to invite one of his men, a clone.

For the past few months Anakin had been visiting one of his clones in the hospital; the clone he’d been admitted after a gruesome battle. His name was Captain Ross. Their first meeting was a little awkward as Anakin had stumbled upon him by accident, but after a few days of returning to check up on him, things had gotten easier with every visit. Anakin would stay in that hospital room for hours, talking to Ross. As time went on they’d talk about anything, from the war to books that Ross liked to read. Anakin truly enjoyed his presence and company.

Ross had since been discharged from the hospital and it didn’t take long for Anakin to find him afterward, and ask him to be his guest to this banquet in advance.

As of current, nearly an hour before the banquet,  both Anakin and Ross were in Anakin’s room. Anakin sat on his bed, wearing his normal black jedi robes. He wasn’t planning on getting dressed up, as Jedi attire was already considered formal for most occasions (and there was the whole point of being humble). He had however, acquired formal robes for Ross nearly a day after he had agreed to go with him, as this was indeed a formal event. Ross was currently in the bathroom, changing into the formal attire as Anakin waited for him.

“Are you almost done?” Anakin had called from the edge of his bed.

“Is it almost time?” Ross asked from the bathroom.

“No…you’ve just spent a long time in there that’s all.” Anakin responded , toying with his data pad. “We’ve got a little under an hour.”

“It’s just difficult putting these…robes on. I haven’t ever worn formal clothes before…but I’m getting the hang of it.”

“Need help?”

“No, I’m fine.”

Silence passed as Anakin continued to fidget with his datapad. He couldn’t help but think how interesting it would be to see a clone in formal clothing. He’d only ever seen clones in armor and if not armor, the black suit they wore underneath. He hadn’t even seen them in casual civilian clothes. He had only recently figured out that clones had to adhere to a specific dress code both on and off of the field, and that casual clothing or anything other than what the Kaminoans had provided for them was unacceptable (according to one of his many stays in Ross’ hospital room). That was unless, the occasion called for it and said clone was granted permission to wear what the event dress code required.

This event of course being, the Senator’s banquet in which formal clothing was mandatory. Anakin ,understandably was excited to see how a formally dressed clone looked.  With that thought in mind, the bathroom door had slid open. “I hope this is on the right way.” He heard Ross mutter. “It’s the first time I’ve worn something like this.”

“It’s just a robe…shouldn’t have been that difficult to put on.” Anakin responded as he placed his datapad down when he heard Ross approaching. “Let’s see if you put it on the right way…”

Anakin’s words had been lost as he now stared at the well dressed, and even more attractive clone standing before him.

He hadn’t paid much mind the the robes he had bought for Ross, only that they had slightly resembled something that Senator Organa had worn in the past (Bail himself had helped Anakin look for this outfit. Anakin, who literally owned one or two identical outfits, didn’t know much about shopping). It looked nice on Bail, but on a clone it looked amazing. The long dark robes complemented Ross’ eyes and figure. In general, the outfit looked very nice on Ross and Anakin couldn’t help but stare in silence.

It wasn’t that it was just Ross, someone whom he was already attracted to, looked nice in formal clothes. It was just that he’d never in his life imagined to see a clone dressed like this. It looked strange in a way, yet at the same time, it looked normal. Almost natural.

“Well, General Skywalker, say something. Does it look alright?” Ross asked nervously.

“Oh well,” Anakin straightened up, finding his words again. “It looks…you look nice. You look very nice. If I didn’t know you, I’d think you were a senator yourself.”

“That’s good to know.” Ross responded, sighing and walking toward the bed where he sat next to Anakin. “I hope this isn’t inappropriate.”

“Sitting next to me?”

“No…you inviting me to this event. Clones don’t usually do things like this. I’m pretty sure there will be people wondering what I’m doing in your room as well.”

“Let them wonder then.” Anakin chuckled. “And again, you look nice. I wish more clones came to events like this. It would be interesting to see Rex dressed in something else other than that armor.”

Ross returned the chuckle, but sighed. “This is the first time I’ve seen myself in anything other than armor, or what I wear underneath and it feels strange…but at the same time, it makes me sad.”

“Sad? Do you not like the robes?” Anakin thought, mentally cursing at Bail for pushing for the outfit.

“No no…I do…I do…it’s just, I wish I could wear something like this more, you know? You said I looked like a Senator…maybe it would be nice to aspire to be one. Or a politician, or professor…someone who dresses up every day. It would be nice to be more than a clone.” He sighed. “When I looked in the mirror, I saw someone I wished I could be. Someone dressed formal like I had a real life and an actual job to go to. Do you see where I’m coming from?”

“Yeah Ross, I do.” And Anakin did. The times he’d spent in the hospital visiting Ross had been filled with long hours of Ross speaking his mind and calling out his unfortunate situation of being a clone. Anakin wasn’t a stranger to these discussions and enjoyed them. Since meeting Ross he’d gotten a different perspective on what it was like to be a clone. Yet tonight, he hadn’t even thought of how a simple outfit could affect Ross (or any other clone for that matter), but it made so much since. And he did understand.

“After tonight, I’ll have to take this off and put the armor back on.” He continued, his voice quiet. “It will be like none of this ever happened so…I want to thank you for inviting me to this, General. Wearing this…I don’t know, feels a bit liberating.” Ross then faced Anakin, who had been looking down at his hands for the majority of the discussion. He gave the jedi a hopeful, genuine smile.

“It’s the least I could do after my stupid strategy landed you in the hospital for months.”

“Can’t say I’m upset about that. I got to meet you.”

A brief silence passed as the two smiled at one another. Anakin felt his heart warm at the mere fact that he had made Ross’ day a bit better. If something as simple as an outfit could make him happy, then Anakin was more than glad to invite him.

“Don’t thank me, just enjoy yourself. That’s all the thanks I need from you. You may not be able to wear formal clothes anymore, but enjoy those robes tonight.” Anakin stood and extended a hand toward Ross. “And who knows, I’ll invite you to other events if you’d like, maybe this won’t be the last time you have to dress up formally. Let’s get going!” **  
**

“That would be nice general.” Ross gave another kind smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! If so , please leave a comment!


End file.
